


Delivery

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [144]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol makes breakfast and food is discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

Carol stirred the eggs as they continued to fry. Technically they were scrambled with just a little salt, pepper and the fresh basil that Daryl had found in the back garden of the abandoned farmhouse. She only trusted herbs that he found; even her own gardening experience didn’t make her feel very confident without asking for confirmation. She offered some of the finished eggs to Glenn and he smiled at her before sitting nearby. When everyone had some food she sat and took what was left.

“You should eat more than that. You were up and working at dawn, and you’ll probably be working around here all day.” Daryl jostled her arm a little as he sat next to her.

Carol shrugged, “I get enough.”

“Yeah, right. I don’t believe that for a second.” He offered her a small bag. “I found some dried fruit on the last run, thought you might like some. Get some vitamins, or something like that.”

She hesitated for a few seconds before accepting the bag, “Thank you. You could probably use more fruit in your diet too, you know.”

“Whatever, just eat your breakfast.” He smirked at her and nudged her arm again.

Carl rolled his eyes at the two of them, but turned to his father. “I miss fast-food. I always tried to convince mom to let us go through the drive-thru on the way to school, instead of having cereal, but she never agreed.”

“Good, that stuff was bad for you.” Rick smiled and reached over to ruffle Carl’s hair, but missed when the boy pulled away.

“Maybe, but it tasted good.” He was almost done with his eggs, and though he appreciated the food he wasn’t a big fan of eggs that came in powdered form.

“I miss take-out. Calling for something when I was too tired to go out and get it for myself, or to cook.” Maggie grinned, and poked Glenn.

Daryl caught her movement and laughed, “Glenn, didn’t you say you were in pizza delivery before all of this?”

Glenn looked around at the group of people who were all looking at him now, the people he considered friends and family. He flipped off Daryl, who laughed. “I am not going to go out and get you a pizza, so don’t even ask.”


End file.
